


The Anniversary Trip

by FunnSizeeJazzi



Series: Expansion [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: :3, F/F, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnSizeeJazzi/pseuds/FunnSizeeJazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So while stuck in a fuck for a English project, Jazzi thought that she would post the story she wrote for her DMV Class over the summer.</p><p>This is the edited version I had to write.</p><p>Do you want the unedited version as well or just another part? JUST ONE.</p><p>THIS WILL NOT BE ANOTHER STORY. </p><p>I do not have the time or brainpower for another story.<br/>Maybe later.<br/>Sorry :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Babe.” A voice called out softly.

Ulises looked up from her laptop, hands pausing over the keys. “Yeah?”

“I want to go out on this full moon.”

Ulises’s head tilted at the door. “What do you mean you want to go out? We always go into the woods on full moons.”

At the silence, the woman stood, curious, and went to the door of her study and pulled it open. From the smell of things Soarin was in the kitchen cooking diner. It was her turn to cook tonight and it smelled of the buck Ulises had caught earlier, making her wolf rumble in pleasure. She padded over to the spiral staircase at the end of the hall and sat on the railing, sliding down.

            They young woman landed softly in the wide kitchen below and grinned at the glare she was given. Ulises went up to her mate and kissed her once, twice, before going to the island and jumping on it, instead of grabbing her mate like she wanted to. She knew what would happen if she were to try whiles Soarin cooking. The wolf rubbed the burn on her arm in remembrance, then leaned back, using her arms to prop her up.

“Soarin, what did you mean by going out?”

                       The busy-bodied girl stopped moving around the oven. She turned the heat down on various item before checking the oven for the second time since the other wolf glided into the kitchen. Finally, having nothing more to check, Soarin turned and her grey eyes met the red ones of her mate.

 “I want to leave the territory for this moon.”

            “May I ask why?” At the other woman’s hesitation, Ulises held out her hand and the smaller wolf moved into her space. Ulises spun her around and put her face in Soarin’s neck, breathing deeply. There was a hint of something sweet and familiar that Ulises could not place, but it made her wolf howl with joy. She breathed again before saying; “You know you can tell me anything, Soar.”

            “I know,” Soarin agreed, curling more into her mate’s frame, “but I- I want this to be a surprise. Our anniversary is the in three days and I wanted to wait until then to tell you.”

Caught up in her mate’s scent, Ulises just grunted.

            “Ulises?” Soar looked at her mate from the corner of her eye and sighed deeply, before pushing her wolf away. “ _Concentrez_ \- Ulises” ( _Focus_ , Ulises).

Ulises whined softly but then her glazed vision cleared slightly and she cleared her throat, “Do you really want to go?”

Soarin nodded confidently, red curls bouncing around her pale face.

            “Then we go.”

The blinding smiled Ulises received was worth the trip away from their den so close the full moon.

Soarin smiled bright eyes flashing their baby blue before she tackled her mate with a hug. “Merci, Alpha, merci” (thank you Alpha, thank you)!

Ulises purred as she wrapped her arms around her love. “Anything for my little omega.”

Their dinner ended up being their breakfast the next morning.

*****

Ulises growled as she hefted up the suitcases into the truck. “Hurry up Soar!”

            “I am just making sure I did not leave anything!” The said woman held out her last bag which Ulises took. She had long gotten used to the fact that she will most likely never carry a bag again after her Alpha’s whole “omegas should not be doing something as low as this”, blah this, blah that, blah pro-omega speech. She would argue back and say her mate was being traditionalist, but she quite enjoyed watching her mate to all the lifting.

_Plus it was not like she would be able to do it soon anyway._

Anyway, as she turned back unto the house, she felt herself being lifted and pulled away from said house and the door was being shut and locked.

 _‘How did she…’_  Soarin wondered but she knew better than to ask, else she receive one of her Alpha’s cocky grins.

She looked up and,  _there it was,_  the grin was in place as if she had asked the question anyway.

She poked at Ulises' cheek with a frown, “What are you grinning about?”

Ulises snapped at the finger in her face, playfully, before, setting her mate down in the passenger seat and clipping on her seatbelt. “Nothing.”

            “Mhm.”

Ulises entered the truck a few seconds later and pealed out of the driveway.

The truck was a 2003 Ford Expedition and was Ulises' mom’s. She was going to sell her truck now that she had the newest BMW and Ulises had decided to take the old thing and create more memories with it. It was not dead yet, so Ulises had fixed it up and painted it red, from its forest green. It was a clear sight in the green forest but no one entered their territory 'less get their throats ripped out by the Alpha’s teeth, so all was well.

Ulises smiled when she felt a hand grab hers from the armrest and interlace their fingers. She squeezed back giving a (very) brief glance and smile to her wife before looking back at the road.

            “It is your grandmother’s first right?”

            “Yes.”

Soarin bounced slightly in her seat. “Oh I love her, but she always calls me Mercedes or some inanimate object.” She frowned and Ulises laughed, tightening her hold on Soar’s hand.

            “It is alright love; you know she does it to everyone.”

            “I do but-”

When they came up to a red light Ulises took the time to bring up the hand she was holding and press her lips to it.

            “She will remember one day, she did to me and my entire family for years. Still does it even. She called you by you name in the beginning, right?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Then that means that she remembers you enough to get mixed in with the rest of us.” When she still did not get a smile Ulises added, “You know my little sister called me the other day saying that my grandmother caller her by your name.” And like magic, the smile was back. “See she remembers you and  _yes_ , she likes you.”

            “I guess.”

Ulises squeezed Soarin’s hand once more before turning back to the road when the light changed green again.

In about thirty-five minutes, thanks to a thing called the Sawgrass Expressway, they made it to their grandmother’s house in Boynton.

When Ulises rang the doorbell a squawk and a soft meow met her before a big woman answered the door looking slightly in pain.

            “Sistaa’ you okay?”

            “Star is doing my hair for church tomorrow.”

Ulises growled lowly, “Star, what have I told you about touching Sista’s hair!”

A small ‘sorry’ drifted out from the back rooms.

The wolf turned back to her grandmother noticing a new look on her face.

            “What is wrong?”

            “Nothing I-" She swallowed, "just still getting used to _things_.”

            “Oh I-“A tug on her arm alerted Ulises to the woman at her side. She noticed her eyes were glowing again. She sighed; “I could just go to-”

A hand gripped Ulises’s arm and pulled her into the house along with Soarin who had not let go yet.

            “S-Sis-“

            “Nonsense girl, getcho’ butt in there and sit down. I am going to have to get used to it someday.”

Ulises smiled and went to hug her grandmother. “Thanks, ma.”

Sista’ wrapped her arms around her granddaughter. “Do not never think that you cannot be aroun’ here.”

Ulises buried her face in her grandmother's neck. “Okay.”

A camera shutter had them both turn to the red haired girl holding her mouth. "C'était tellement adorable."

A Sista’s look Ulises translated, “She thinks we are adorable.”

The woman just laughed then went to go hug Soar.

            “Why ‘ont y’all settle down and I will get you somethin’ to drink.”

            Ulises stretched happily. “‘ight.”

The pair settled onto the couch and no sooner than Ulises sat a soft bundle of fur brushed against her neck. She smiled and reached behind her to grab the cat by its scruff and brought it around to face her.

            “Hello to you too ScaredyCat.”

The cat mewed again and pawed her nose. Ulises put the cat in her lap and almost immediately the purring began.

            “I see the girl has stolen you away from me again.”

Ulises grinned at the blue eyes staring her and put a hand on Soarin neck.

            “You know that you are the only one for me, my omega.”

The omega leaned into the touch before huffing and turning to grab the glass that was held in front of her. “I do not want a repeat of last time.”

The grin became wider. “You will not.”

*****

Ulises stood to give her grandmother her seat before moving to the nearby table and sitting on one of the chairs, the small cat following.

            “So what brings the visit?” Sista asked as she settled.

            “We are just passing through. Soar wanted to travel for this full moon so we are heading for Aunt Cent’s in Ocala.”

            “You know she vacationing right?”

Ulises waved her hand in dismissal, “That is just for the locals, we are not really going to her house. We are going to the National Park nearby.”

Her eyes widened. “You sure you ‘ont get caught?”

            “Yeah, it is new so they have not explored all of it yet. Only a small bit of it is actually open to the people. We, however, will be a lot further in.”

            “I see.”

Something caught the wolf’s eyes and she looked up into the eyes of her cousin.

            “Star.” The woman ducked away, and Ulises sighed, “Star, come on man, why are you so afraid of me? We used to be so close.”

            “I am not scared of a 23 year old.”

            “But your 27 year old self is afraid of a wolf.” Ulises countered. “Star, the only person in this entire house even moderately close to getting attacked is Soarin and I’m not even talking about in a dangerous way.”

Both Sista’ and Soarin gasped. “Ulises!”

             “Sorry.”

 _“No you are not.”_  Soarin mumbled under her breath and Ulises grinned at her, with a hint of fang.

The sound of feet meeting the wood flooring had Ulises looking up. Star froze and Ulises sighed again then held her arms out.

Star approached slowly. Once she was close enough Ulises grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. The older woman tensed for a few moments then tentatively hugged back.

            “I missed you ‘cuz.”

            “I missed you too Uli and I am sorry.”

            “No need to apologize.” Another shutter had Ulises glaring over Star’s shoulder at her mate who just waved back.

            “Now about Sista’s hair …” Star started as she let go.

            After a while of just sitting and chatting, the two wolves tensed as the sound of a jeep’s engine coming to the driveway.

            “What?” Sista asked.

            “Big David is here.”

            “Oh.”

The mood became a tad dark as a short man with a graying beard entered the house. His eyes zeroed in on the two wolves on the couch before turning away and making pleasantries with the humans.

“H-Hey Big David.” Ulises said, but it was like she had not said anything at all. The man said he was tired and left the room.

            “David,” Sista called after him, “David!”

            Ulises sagged. “It is alright.”

            “Ulises, I am so sorry.”

            “It is not your fault grandma.”

            “We should all turn in early?” Star suggested.

            “Yeah,” Soarin agreed when Ulises did not answer.

Sista’ sighed and put a hand on Ulises’s knee. “You know where to go.” And with that both women left.

Soarin stood after the door to the respective rooms close and turned to her mate only to falter when a single tear left her Alpha’s eye.

            “Ulises,” she started and her eyes widened when she smelled blood. She looked to the source and watched, horrified as red liquid dripped from the balled up fist clenched at her mate’s side. The other clawed hand ran through the dreads leading down her back.

She made a noise, high and loud, that had her Alpha snapping up with red eyes and looking at her.

            “What-” Ulises stopped when she was pushed back against the chair back but pulled into a warm chest. Her hand instinctively came up to hold her mate on her lap safely so she does not fall, blooded hand marking the bared flesh of her omega’s hip where her shirt had rode up from the sudden movement.

The cat was forgotten on the floor.

 “Soarin?”

Soarin was making a series of distressed noises while petting Ulises’s head, every once in a while muttering, ‘it is okay’s’ and ‘I am here’s’. Ulises leaned back and let the presence of her omega calm her.

After what must have been an hour, Ulises stood with her wife and carried her to the guest bedroom.

            “I am sorry.” She said after they were both settled on the bed.

            “Why are you apologizing?”  

            “No-”

            “If you are going to start rambling about some traditionalist Alpha bullshit, then I will bite you and kick you out of this bed.”

Ulises smiled and pulled her mate closer to prevent at least one of the troubles from happening.

A hand on her wrist pulled her hand up and they were both faced with Ulises’ bloodied hand.

            “I hate this habit of yours.”

            “I know and I am trying to stop Soar.”

Soarin made another soft noise and cleaned the hand before checking over it again.

And again.

            Ulises laughed and pulled her hand away, much to Soarin’s chagrin. “It is healed already babe, see?” Ulises twisted her healed hand a few times to show. Soarin reached for it again but Ulises ducked away from it, moving down to her mate’s waist. She growled softly to herself as she looked over the bloodied skin and shirt.

“I dirtied you.” She said and Soar snorted.

            “When do you not?”

Ulises grunted but began to clean the blood off.

Once she was done, she hugged the waist in front of her, curling up. Soarin curled around her.

            “I love you.”

            “I love you more.”

The pair had fallen into slumber that way.                                              

* * *

 

 

   In the morning the pair had awoken to some grits, eggs, and bacon. Ulises whooped for joy as she was handed a big bowl of the mixed up food “shut up Soar, it is not disgusting, it is all going into the same place anyway and this happens to be the best way to eat it”. After eating their fill, the pair set out again with the demand of pictures on the return; Soarin was a little  _too_  happy to agree with that.

            “Now to Ocala!” Soarin screamed as they buckled up.

            “No,” Ulises said as she looked at the gas meter, “now to the gas station because my mother did not put a lot in this baby when she borrowed it.”

            “Then to Ocala?”

            “Then to Ocala.”

            Soar whooped and Ulises just smiled at her mate before starting the truck. As she pulled out the caught sight of a red jeep idling down the road and smiled.

*****

Coming back from getting gas, Ulises saw that Soar had fallen asleep. She smiled softly as she pushed Soarin’s bangs from her face and took off her own jacket to drape over her, which she curled into. Ulises looked out the window at the sun and decided to put the visor down as well, so the sun would not be in Soar’s face. Ulises took her aviators from upper console and slid them on so she was not glaring into the sun.

Ulises thought about her route and decided to take I-95 onto the turnpike. She nodded to herself and exited the station.

            About three hours into the drive, they were in Orlando and Ulises saw a sign for an aquatics center, she smirked and exited off the turnpike and headed to Orange Avenue. Once in front of the place, Ulises turned off the car and watched as Soarin woke up to the engine’s cease.

            "Shizz, we are here al-  _oh my God!”_ She squealed, much too loud if Ulises wince had anything to say about it, and bolted from the truck. Ulises sighed as if it pained her and took the keys out of the ignition.

            She just finished locking the truck up (after having to go around and close the passenger door), pushing up her sunglasses and turning to start the task of finding her mate, but she was crushed up against the side of the truck.

            Her eyes burned red and she snarled before her face was suddenly being attacked by kisses and she was surrounded by the sweet scent of her mate. Her claws retracted and her face became less fang-y and furry.

Luckily the parking lot was void of people.

            “Soarin! God-” whatever she was going to say trailed off as a mouth covered hers.

            “Soarin stop- _stop_ , okay,” She got in between kisses. “I get it you are happy but would you rather go inside?”

            She looked as if she was honestly contemplating this before Ulises took the choice out of her hands and pulled her legs back down to the floor. Soarin huffed before giving Ulises their tickets as she grabbed her free hand.

Ulises noted, with an approving rumble, that Soarin now _wore_ her jacket.

Soarin slapped Ulises’s arm as a blush crossed her face but pushed more into her side.

            The lady in the booth smiled warmly at the pair as she tore off the bottom of the tickets and handed the stubs back. Soar took them from Ulises and put them in her back pocket and Ulises raised a brow at her actions as she opened the door but did not say anything.

_[Skip, Skip, Another story time. Summary: They saw some gorgeous fish, fluffy looking jellyfish, and had some surprisingly good snacks. Soar walked out with a lot of candy and Ulises had a nerds rope hanging from her mouth. They waved at the lady who seems to not have left her shift in the hour that they were in there and Ulises gave her a 20 for her lunch]_

Once they were on the road again, Soarin grabbed Ulises’s hand again.

            “Ulises, thank you so much for taking me there that was _so_ much fun.”

Ulises just smiled and brought Soar’s hand to her lips and kissed the digits.

            “I love you.”

            “I love you more.”

*****

They sat in companionable silence until Ulises noticed something.

The jitters.

            “Soar,” Ulises says slowly. Wide eyes turn to her and she sighed internally “How much of that candy did you already eat in the  _thirty minutes_  that we have been sitting here?”

            “Um,” she drawls.

            Ulises’s eyes flashed. “ _Soarin_.”

            “I am sorry!” she burst. “But it was so good, I mean have you ever had candy that good from an aquarium or any place like that before? I have not, like I need their candy sponsors because that was just- yeah, and I really, really, really-” Her voice became unnervingly high and Ulises had to cover her mouth so she could breathe, 'less she pass out.

            “Soarin, first of all, breathe. Second, I am going to get off on this exit and you are going to run for an hour so you can burn this energy off because I am not going to sit in a car for an hour with you like this, okay?”

            “Okay,” she replied, but Ulises’s hand was still on her mouth so it came out as a small ‘omf-kay’. Ulises laughed and Soarin glared at her, pushing the hand away.

They seem to be in a city called Apopka, and Ulises saw that they had a restoration area.

 _‘Perfect’_ , she thought and turned there.

Once they were in after paying the fee, Ulises drove in as far as she could, making sure they were not followed, and turned off the engine.

            “Soarin,” Ulises started but her mate cut her off, putting a trembling hand on her arm.

            “I know and I am sorry Ulises.”

Ulises grabbed the fingers and kissed them before climbing out of the truck and doing a quick perimeter check before returning. She tapped the window and opened Soarin’ door. “It is safe, we need to do this quickly, it is almost time.”

            “Okay.” Ulises blocked Soarin as she- _changed_ , and soon, there was a red wolf nosing at her back legs.

Ulises looked down behind here and smiled, “been a while.”

The wolf lowered her head.

            Ulises sighed and transformed as well, glad she wore loose and clothes she could easily repair. There was a huff from the behind her and her red eyes turned to her mate and she saw her growling as she picked up the remains of her clothes. She smiled behind her mask and helped, throwing the clothes back into the truck and pushing the door closed. She nosed at the keypad to lock the door.

            The wolf pushed at her mate and barked once before nipping her hind leg and bounding off. She let her wolf take control as they ran through the trees.

*****

    “Jeez  babe,” Soar panted as she basically fell out of her form. They were out there longer than anticipated.

The black and grey wolf covered her body like a cloak.

          She whined at the feel of fur on her sweaty skin. “It is hot.”

There was a growl as if to say,  _I do not care_  and the wolf covered her more.

            “Alpha, your omega needs the comforting familiarity of the inside of this truck,” another growl as if to say  _you have me_ , and she added, “but what if someone comes by and sees us? You do not want lowly human to lay eyes upon your indecent omega, do you?”

There was a louder, deeper growl that shook Soarin and suddenly there were teeth on her neck. She allowed it. Tilting her head more and sending a message to her alpha and those who watched (which was no one).

            Soarin stood and the wolf did too, transforming not into a full human but her half shifted form, that let her be more bi-pedal. The wolf used her towering, furry body to cover mate before she led her to the driver’s door. Soarin put in the password for the door and unlocked it then climbed into the seat ignoring the sound from behind her as she climbed over the armrest and back into her seat. No sooner than she sat, a leather jacket was thrust into her face.

            “I have my own-” The growl stopped her and she took the jacket and slid it on. “Happy, Alpha?”

The Alpha crawled in, hunching to avoid hitting the roof, and closed the jacket with clumsy movements. The omega smartly made no move to help and when the wolf was done and after making sure she was covered fully, the wolf began to recede. The fur slipped back into human skin and the claws and fangs receded until the only thing that was left were the red eyes.

            “Alpha?” Soarin called.

She grunted holding up a hand. She shook her head a few times and then looked up again. The light brown eyes were now only shaded by red at the pupil’s edge. She slumped into the driver’s seat and leaned into the hand that reached out to her.

            “You really like to play with fire.”

Soar grinned at the hint of growl in her mate’s voice. “It is what I do best.”

Ulises shook her head again before reaching for the clothes that seemed to appear on the armrest. She only bothered with the pants and sports bra. She will be taking them off soon again anyway.

            The pair made their way to their destination quickly, and once in Ocala, they ditched the truck at shady motel and went out the back. They ran quickly, seeming like a blur to those who were looking and a small breeze to those who were not.

            “ _Almost there,”_ she assured her mate who began to whine softly. And as she said it, they just passed NE 231st Ave and were turning at Fr 46 and they were there. They dodged all of the cameras and made it into the forest, bypassing the area for the humans and went deep into the large field. They found a large clearing and, with the moon filling them with its light, the both of them were forced into a transformation. Their wolves immediately took over and the pair howled in joy and bounded off. Together they caught a buck (or two, for sport) and some hares, chased one another, and ran with the pack of normal wolves that were living there. Soon, almost too soon, the moon began to wane and the sun was waking up from her slumber.

The weres nodded to the wolves who bowed and Ulises snapped at one who got too close to Soarin and they were off.

They quietly made their way back into the motel and gathered the few things they left in there and after doing a quick morning routine, they headed back home.

            “I cannot believe it.” Ulises said as they hopped in the truck. “That was so much fun! Thank you for asking me.”

            “Thank you for saying yes.”

Ulises pulled her mate into her lap. “I could never say no to you.”

Soarin smiled shyly. “Was it a nice surprise?”

Ulises’s eyes flashed. “Are you kidding me?” Her hands strayed and Soarin giggled.

            “So it was  _good_?” Soarin pressed.

Ulises growled and kissed her mate roughly.

When they finally pulled apart Soarin smiled, all teeth and bright eyes.

            “Happy Anniversary.”

            “I love you.”

            “I love you more, now take me home."


	2. The Three Anniversary Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did this for a thing for school.
> 
> I added another person to our loving couple! His name is Kellie. ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡

            “Babe.” Two voices called out softly.

Ulises looked up from her laptop, hands pausing over the keys. “Yeah?”

“We want to go out on this full moon.”

Ulises’s head tilted at the door. “What do you mean you want to go out? We always go into the forest on full moons.”

            At the silence, the woman stood, curious, and went to the door of her study and pulled it open. From the smell of things, Soarin was in the kitchen cooking dinner, Kellie was with her, probably watching. It was her turn to cook tonight and it smelled of the buck Ulises had caught earlier, making her wolf rumble in pleasure. She padded over to the spiral staircase at the end of the hall and sat on the railing, sliding down.

            The young woman landed softly in the wide kitchen below and grinned at the glare she was given. Ulises went up to her first mate and kissed her once, twice, before going over to the island and giving Kellie a kiss as well, leaning on her other mate instead of grabbing Soarin like she wanted to. She knew what would happen if she were to try while Soarin was cooking. The wolf rubbed the burn on her arm in remembrance, then turned in Kellie’s arms, using him to prop her up as gentle fingers ran through her locks.

“What did you guys mean by going out?”

            The busy-bodied girl stopped moving around the oven and the gentle touch stilled in her hair. Soarin turned the heat down on various item before checking the oven for the second time since the other wolf glided into the kitchen. Finally, having nothing more to check, she turned and her grey eyes met the red ones of her mate.

“We want to leave the territory for this moon.”

            Ulises glanced up at Kellie for a moment. “May I ask why?” At their hesitation, Ulises held out her hand and the smaller wolf moved into her space. Ulises spun her around and put her face in Soarin’s neck, breathing deeply, smelling their triad of scents, while leaning further back on Kellie and using a hand to pull the fingers off her head, interlacing them with hers.  There was a hint of something sweet and familiar that Ulises could not place, but it made her wolf howl with joy. She breathed in the scent again before saying; “You know you both can tell me anything.”

            “We know,” Kellie agreed, curling more around his mate’s frame, “but we-we want this to be a surprise. Our anniversary is in three days and we wanted to wait until then to tell you.”

Caught up in her mates’ scent, Ulises just grunted.

            “Ulises?” Soar looked at her mate from the corner of her eye and sighed deeply, before pushing her wolf away. “ _Concentrez_ \- Ulises" ( _focus_ , Ulises).

Ulises whined softly but then her glazed vision cleared slightly and she cleared her throat, “Do you really want to go?”

They both nodded confidently, red curls bouncing around Soarin’s pale, freckled face, while a tan face came into view, nuzzling the side of Ulises’s face.

“Then we go.”

The blinding smiles Ulises received were well worth the trip away from their den so close to the full moon.

Soarin smiled, pale eyes flashing their baby blues, before she tackled her mate with a hug. “Merci, Alpha, merci" (thank you Alpha, thank you)!

Kellie nudged Ulises’s face up, hazel eyes shining with happiness. “Thank you Alpha.” He planted a big smooch on his mate’s lips

Ulises purred as she pulled him off of the counter and wrapped her arms around her lovers. “Anything for my little omegas.”

Their dinner ended up being their breakfast the next morning.

*****

Ulises growled as she hefted up the suitcases into the truck. “Hurry up Soar!”

            “I am just making sure I did not leave anything!” The woman held out her last bag which Ulises took. She had long gotten used to the fact that neither she nor Kellie will ever carry a bag again after her Alpha’s whole "omegas should not be doing something as low as this", blah this, blah that, blah pro-omega speech. She would argue back and say her mate was being traditionalist, but she quite enjoyed watching her mate do all the lifting.

Plus it was not like she would be able to do it soon anyway.

Anyway, as she turned back unto the house, she felt herself being lifted and pulled away from the house and the door was being shut and locked.

            ‘How did she-’ Soarin wondered but she knew better than to ask, else she receive one of her Alpha’s cocky grins.

She looked up and, _there it was_ , the grin was in place as if she had asked the question anyway.

She poked at Ulises' cheek with a frown, “What are you grinning about?”

Ulises snapped at the finger in her face before setting her mate down in the passenger seat and clipping on her seatbelt. “Nothing.”

            “Mhm.”

Kellie giggled from where he was seated in the middle, enjoying the show

“Do not worry Soar, she did the same thing to me and I had not even put on my shoes yet.” 

The redhead still grumbled. “Stupid Alphas and their stupid strength.”

Kellie kissed her to calm her a smidge.

Ulises entered the truck a few seconds later and peeled out of the driveway. (Yes, seatbelt was put on before leaving and she checked for tiny forest animals)

            The truck was a 2003 Ford Expedition and was Ulises' mom’s. She was going to sell her truck now that she had the newest BMW but Ulises had decided to take the old thing and create more memories with it. It was not dead yet, so Ulises had fixed it up, took out the armrest in favor for a middle seat, and painted it a deep red from its forest green. It was a clear sight in the green forest but no one entered their territory 'less they get their throats ripped out by the Alpha’s teeth, so all was well.

Ulises smiled when she felt a hand grab hers and interlace their fingers. She squeezed back giving a _very_ brief glance and smile to her mates before looking back at the road.

            “It is your grandmother’s first right?” Kellie asked.

            “Yes.”

Soarin bounced slightly in her seat. “Oh I love her, but she always calls me Mercedes or some inanimate object.” She frowned and Ulises laughed, tightening her hold on Kell’s hand, which in turn made him tighten his on Soar’s hand.

            “It is alright love, you know she does it to everyone.”

            “I do but-”

When they came up to a red light Ulises took the time to let go of Kellie’s hand and throw her arm over the back of the seat, arm brushing both Kellie and Soarin. She ran her fingers over the back of Soarin’s neck.

            “She will remember one day, she did to me and my entire family for years. Still does it even. She called you both by your names in the beginning, right?”

            Soarin shivered. “Yeah.”

            “Then that means that she remembers you enough to get mixed in with the rest of us.” When she still did not get a smile Ulises added, “You know my little sister called me the other day saying that my grandmother called her by your name.” And like magic, the smile was back. “See she remembers you and _yes_ , she likes you.”

            “I guess.”

Ulises squeezed Soarin’s nape before turning back to the road when the light changed green again.

In about thirty-five minutes, thanks to a thing called the Expressway, they made it to their grandmother’s house in Boynton.

When Ulises rang the doorbell a squawk and a soft meow met her before a big woman answered the door looking to be in slight pain.

            “Sistaa’ what is wrong?”

            “Star is doing my hair for church tomorrow.”

Ulises growled lowly, “Star, what have I told you about touching Sistaa’s hair!”

A small ‘sorry’ drifted out from the back rooms.

The wolf turned back to her grandmother noticing a new look on her face.

            “What?”

            “Nothing I-" She swallowed, "just still getting used to _things_.”

            “Oh I-” A tug on her arm alerted Ulises to her mates at her sides. She realized her eyes were glowing. She sighed, “I could just go to-”

A hand gripped Ulises’s arm and pulled her into the house along with Soarin and Kellie, who had not let go yet.

            “S-Sis-“

            “Nonsense girl, getcho’ butt in there and sit down. I am going to have to get used to it someday.”

Ulises smiled and went to hug her grandmother. “Thanks, ma.”

Sistaa’ wrapped her arms around her granddaughter. “Do not never think that you cannot be aroun’ here.”

Ulises buried her face in her grandmother's neck. “Okay.”

A shutter clicking had them both turn to the red haired girl holding her mouth. "C'était tellement adorable."

A Sistaa’s look, Ulises translated, “She thinks we are adorable.”

The woman just laughed then went to go hug Soar.

            “Why ‘ont y’all settle down and I will get you somethin’ to drink.” She said after hugging Kelli.

            Ulises stretched happily. “‘Ight.”

The trio settled onto the couch and no sooner than Ulises sat, a soft bundle of fur brushed against her neck. She smiled and reached behind her to grab the cat by its scruff and brought it around to face her.

            “Hello to you too ScaredyCat.”

The cat mewed again and pawed her nose. Ulises put the cat in her lap and almost immediately the purring began.

            “I see the girl has stolen you away from us again.”

Ulises grinned at the blue eyes staring her from both sides and put a hand on both their necks.

            “You know that you are the only ones for me, my omegas.”

The omegas leaned into the touch before huffing and turning to grab the glasses that were held in front of them. “We do not want a repeat of last time.”

The grin became wider. “You will not.”

*****

Ulises stood to give her grandmother her seat before moving to the nearby table and sitting on one of the chairs, the small cat following.

            “So what brings the visit?” Sistaa asked as she settled.

            “We are just passing through. They wanted to travel for this full moon so we are heading for Aunt Cent’s in Ocala.”

            “You know she vacationing right?”

Ulises waved her hand in dismissal, “That is just for the locals, we are not really going to her house. We are going to the National Park nearby.”

Her eyes widened. “You sure you ‘ont get caught?”

            “Yeah, it is new so they have not explored all of it yet. Only a small bit of it is actually open to the people. We, however, will be a lot further in.”

            “I see.”

Something caught the wolf’s eyes and she looked up into the eyes of her cousin.

            “Star.” The woman ducked away and Ulises sighed, “Star, come on man, why are you so afraid of me? We used to be so close.”

            “I am not scared of a 23 year old.” Came the reply.

            “But your 27 year old self is afraid of a wolf.” Ulises countered. “Star, the only people in this entire house even moderately close to getting attacked are Soarin and Kellie and I am not even talking about in a dangerous way.”

The three on the couch gasped. “Ulises!”

             “Sorry.”

            “ _No you are not_.” Both Kellie and Soarin mumbled under their breath and Ulises grinned at them, with a hint of fang.

The sound of feet meeting the wood flooring had Ulises looking up. Star froze and Ulises sighed again then held her arms out.

Star approached slowly. Once she was close enough Ulises grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. The older woman tensed for a few moments then tentatively hugged back.

            “I missed you ‘cuz.”

            “I missed you too Uli and I am sorry.”

            “No need to apologize.” Another camera shutter had Ulises glaring over Star’s shoulder at her mate who just waved back.

            “Now about Sistaa’s hair …” Star started as she let go.

            After a while of just sitting and chatting (and Ulises finishing up Sistaa’ hair _gently_ ), the three wolves tensed as the sound of a jeep’s engine coming up the driveway.

            “What?” Sistaa asked.

           Ulises moved to the armrest near Kellie. “Big David is here.”

            “Oh.”

The mood became a tad dark as a short man with a graying beard entered the house. His eyes zeroed in on the two wolves on the couch, with their mate standing protectively over them, before turning away and making pleasantries with the humans.

“H-Hey Big David.” Ulises said, but it was like she had not said anything at all. The man said he was tired and left the room.

            “David,” Sistaa called after him, “David!”

            Ulises sagged. “It is alright.”

            “Ulises, I am so sorry.”

            “It is not your fault grandma.”

            “We should all turn in early?” Star suggested.

            “Yeah,” Soarin agreed when Ulises did not answer.

Sistaa’ sighed and put a hand on Ulises’s knee. “You know where to go.” And with that both women left.

Kellie stood after the door to the respective rooms closed and turned to his mate only to falter when a single tear left his Alpha’s eye.

            “Ulises,” he started and his eyes widened when he smelled blood. He looked to the source and watched, horrified as red liquid dripped from the balled up fist clenched at his mate’s side. The other clawed hand ran through the dreads leading down her back.

Both omegas made a noise, high and loud, that had their Alpha snapping up with red eyes and looking at them.

            “What-” Ulises stopped when she was pulled back against the chair back and pulled into a warm chest, another pushing against her as the person straddled her legs. Her hand instinctively came up to hold her mate on her lap safely so he did not fall, blooded hand marking the bared flesh of her omega’s hip where his shirt had rode up from the sudden movement.

The cat was forgotten on the floor.

 “Soarin? Kellie?”

Both were making a series of distressed noises while petting Ulises’s head, every once in a while muttering, ‘it is okay’s’ and ‘I am here’s’. Ulises leaned back and let the presence of her omegas calm her.

After what must have been an hour, Ulises stood with her mates and carried Kellie to the guest bedroom, Soarin attached to her side.

            “I am sorry.” She said after they were all settled on the bed.

            “Why are you apologizing?” 

            “No-”

            “If you are going to start rambling about some traditionalist Alpha bullshit, then we will _both_ bite you and kick you out of this bed.”

Ulises smiled and pulled her mates closer to prevent at least one of the troubles from happening.

A hand on her wrist pulled her hand up and they were all faced with Ulises’s bloodied hand.

   Soarin glared at the hand as if it offended her. “We hate this habit of yours.”

            “I know and I am trying to stop.”

Soarin made another soft noise and cleaned the hand before checking over it again, using Kellie’s eyes as a second opinion.

Then again.

            Ulises laughed and pulled her hand away, much too both her mates’ chagrin. “It is healed already sweets, see?” Ulises twisted her healed hand a few times to show. Kellie reached for it but Ulises pulled away from it, moving down to his waist. She growled softly to herself as she looked over the bloodied skin and shirt

“I dirtied your scales.” She said and Kell snorted.

            “When do you not?”

Ulises grunted but began to clean the blood off.

Once she was done, she hugged the waist in front of her, curling up. Soarin curled around her, hands running over her head soothingly.

            “I love you.”

            “We love you more.”

The three had fallen into slumber that way.             

* * *

 

 

In the morning the three had awoken to some grits, eggs, and bacon. Ulises whooped for joy as she was handed a big bowl of the mixed up food "shut up Soar, it is not disgusting, it is all going into the same place anyway and this happens to be the best way to eat it". After eating their fill, the trio set out again with the demand of pictures on the return; Soarin was a little _too_ happy to agree with that.

 “Now to Ocala!” Soarin screamed as they buckled up.

  “No,” Ulises said as she looked at the gas meter, “now to the gas station because my mother did not put a lot in this baby when she borrowed it.”

 “Then to Ocala?”

  “Then to Ocala.”

            Soar whooped and Ulises and Kellie just smiled at her mate before the former started the truck. As she pulled out the caught sight of a red jeep idling down the road and smiled.

*****

            Coming back from getting gas, Ulises saw that Soar had fallen asleep on Kellie’s shoulder. She smiled softly as she pushed Soarin’s bangs from her face and took off her own jacket to drape over her, which she curled into. Ulises looked out the window at the sun and decided to put the visor down as well, so the sun would not be in Soar’s face. Ulises took her aviators from Kellie with a smile and slid them on, reaching over the slumbering wolf to steal a kiss from her male’s lips.

The young woman thought about her route and decided to take I-95 onto the Turnpike. She nodded to herself and exited the station.

            About three hours into the drive, they were in Orlando and Ulises saw a sign for an aquatics center, she smirked and exited off the Turnpike. Once in front of the place, Ulises turned off the car and watched as Soarin woke up to the engine’s cease.

            "Shizz, we are here al- _oh my God_!” She squealed, much too loud if Ulises' wince had anything to say about it, and crawled over Kellie -who had also fallen asleep, bolting from the truck. Ulises sighed as if it pained her and took the keys out of the ignition.

The omega groaned, holding his stomach. Soarin was not at all a small woman. “You should have known that was going to happen.”

Ulises growled even opening Kell’s door. “I did, but does not mean that I was going to like it. Sorry about your stomach babe.”

            She took some of his pain and had just finished locking the truck up, turning while pushing up her sunglasses -so she could see without the film, and start the task of finding their missing mate, when she was crushed up against the side of the truck.

            Her eyes burned red and she snarled before her face was suddenly being attacked by kisses and she was surrounded by the sweet scent of her mate. Her claws retracted and her face became less fang-y and furry.

Luckily the parking lot was void of people.

            “Soarin! God-” whatever she was going to say trailed off as a mouth covered hers. “Soarin stop- _stop_ , okay,” She got in between kisses. “I get it you are happy but would you rather go inside?”

            Soarin looked as if she was honestly contemplating this before Ulises took the choice out of her hands and pulled her legs back down to the floor. Soarin huffed before giving Ulises their tickets as she grabbed free hand.

Ulises noted, with an approving rumble, that Soarin now _wore_ her jacket.

Soarin slapped Ulises’s arm as a blush crossed her face but pushed more into her side.

            The lady in the booth smiled warmly at the trio as she tore off the bottom of the tickets and handed the stubs back. Soar took them from Ulises and put one in her back pocket after giving another to Kellie, who did the same. Ulises raised a brow at their actions as she opened the door but did not say anything.

[ _Skip, Skip, Another story time. Summary: They saw some gorgeous fish, fluffy looking jellyfish, and had some surprisingly good snacks. Soar walked out with a lot of candy and Ulises had a nerds rope hanging from her mouth. It was snagged when Kellie bit the end and they met in the middle. They waved at the lady in the booth who seemed to not have left her shift in the three hours that they were in there and Ulises gave her a 20 for her lunch._ ]

Once they were on the road again, Soarin grabbed Ulises’s hand again over Kellie’s.

            “Ulises, thank you so much for taking us there that was _so_ much fun.”

“It really was.” Kellie agreed.

Ulises just smiled and brought Soar’s hand to her lips and kissed the digits, then kissed Kell.

            “I love you.”

           “We love you more.”

*****

They sat in companionable silence until Ulises noticed something.

The jitters.

            “Soar,” Ulises says slowly and Kellie gulps. Wide eyes turn to her and she sighed internally “How much of that candy did you already eat in the _thirty minutes_ that we have been sitting here?”

            “Um,” she drawls.

          Ulises’s eyes flashed. “Soarin.”

            “I am sorry!” she burst. “But it was so good, I mean have you ever had candy that good from an aquarium or any place like that before? I have not, like I need their candy sponsors because that was just- yeah, and I really, really, really-” Her voice became unnervingly high and Kellie had to cover her mouth so she could breathe, 'less she pass out.

            “Thank you Kell, Soarin, first of all, breathe. Second, I am going to get off on this exit and you are going to run for an hour so you can burn this energy off because I am not going to sit in a car for an another two hours with you like this, okay?”

            “Okay,” she replied, but Kellie’s hand was still on her mouth so it came out as a small ‘omf-kay’. Ulises laughed and Soarin glared at both of them, pushing the hand away.

They seemed to be in a city called Apopka, and Ulises saw that they had a restoration area.

            ‘Perfect’, she thought and turned there.

Once they were in after paying the fee, Ulises drove in as far as she could, making sure they were not followed, and turned off the engine.

            “Soarin,” Ulises started but her mate cut her off, putting a trembling hand on her arm.

            “I know and I am sorry Ulises.”

Ulises grabbed the fingers and kissed them before climbing out of the truck and doing a quick perimeter check before returning. She tapped the window and opened Soarin’ door. “It is safe, but we need to do this quickly, it is almost time.”

            “Okay.” Ulises blocked Soarin as she- _changed_ , and soon, there was a red wolf nosing at her back legs.

Ulises looked down behind here and smiled, “been a while.”

The wolf lowered her head.

            Ulises sighed and transformed as well, glad she wore loose clothing she could easily replace. There was a huff from the behind her and her red eyes turned to her other mate and saw him grumbling as he picked up the remains of her clothes. She smiled behind her mask and helped, throwing the clothes back into the truck and pushing the door closed. She Stepped back to let Kellie lock the doors because he was the only one with opposable thumbs. 

            The wolf pushed at her red mate and barked once before nipping her hind leg and bounding off. She let her wolf take control as they ran through the trees.

*****

            “Jeez babe,” Soar panted as she basically fell out of her form. They were out there longer than anticipated.

The black and grey wolf covered her body like a cloak.

      She whined at the feel of fur on her sweaty skin. “It is hot.”

There was a growl as if to say, _‘I do not care’_ and the wolf covered her more.

Kellie chuckled.

            “Alpha, your omega needs the comforting familiarity of the inside of this truck,” another growl as if to say ‘ _you have me’_ , and she added, “but what if someone comes by and sees us? You do not want lowly human to lay eyes upon your indecent omega, do you?”

There was a louder, deeper growl that shook Soarin and suddenly there were teeth on her neck. She allowed it, tilting her head more and sending a message to her Alpha and those who watched (which was no one).

            Soarin stood and the wolf did too, transforming not into a full human but her anthropomorphic form that let her be more bi-pedal. The wolf used her towering, furry body to cover mate before she led her to the driver’s door. Soarin put in the password for the door and unlocked it, letting Kellie in so he could change back first, then climbed into the seat, ignoring the sound from behind her as she climbed into the middle seat. No sooner than she sat, a leather jacket was thrust into Kellie’s face.

            “I have on clot-” The growl stopped him and he took the jacket and slid it on.

The Alpha crawled in, hunching to avoid hitting the roof, and closed the jacket with clumsy movements. The omega smartly made no move to help and when the wolf was done and after making sure he was covered fully, the wolf covered Soarin with one of her shirts then began to recede. The fur slipped back into human skin and the claws and fangs receded until the only thing that was left were the red eyes.

            “Alpha?” Soarin called.

She grunted holding up a hand. She shook her head a few times and then looked up again. The light brown eyes were now only shaded by red at the pupil’s edge. She slumped into the driver’s seat and leaned into the hand that reached out to her.

            “You really like to play with fire.”

Soar grinned at the hint of growl in her mate’s voice. “It is what I do best.”

Ulises shook her head again before reaching for the clothes that seemed to appear on Soarin’s lap. She only bothered with the pants and sports bra. She will be taking them off again soon anyway.

            The three made their way to their destination quickly, and once in Ocala, they ditched the truck at shady motel and went out the back. They ran quickly, seeming like a blur to those who were looking and a small breeze to those who were not.

            “Almost there,” she assured her mates who began to whine softly. And as she said it, they just passed NE 231st Ave and were turning at Fr 46 and they were there. They dodged all of the cameras and made it into the forest, bypassing the area for the humans and went deep into the large field. They found a large clearing and, with the moon filling them with its light, the two wolves were forced into a transformation.

Kellie pulled their clothes into the small bag he carried after pulling out a white shirt that could not really be classified as one, bordering on the edge of transparent. While shedding his clothes, if anyone were looking, they would see a smattering of scales covering his back, neck, and dotting his face. The would also see his legs fuse, thickening and growing into a long white prehensile tail covered in spots of colors that went from black to grey to orange, and even a light tan. Kellie pulled on the shirt  and hid he bag before turning to his wolf mates. He was not as affected by the moon but it was harder for wolves to keep their emotions in check, so Soarin and Ulises were leaking all of their excitement through their bond. He did not fight it when his eyes began to change color to a more animalistic hue in response, everything becoming sharper as his body coiled with the doubled emotions of _hunteatplaypackmate._

He smiled smiled at his lovers, fangs glinting off of the moonlight and took off into the woods.

The wolves howled in joy, loping off after him into the trees. His hide was tough and his weight easily crushed any twigs or sticks that were in his path. He laughed as he lost Soarin, hearing her snarl of anger. He may be a grounded creature but it is hard to track a snake.

Ulises finally caught him after a while using Soarin to herd him back to their chosen clearing.

And a while after _that_ , all set out for a hunt, catching a buck and some hares. The local pack of actual wolves that were living there found them and they decided to run with them, The animals giving Kellie a wide berth. Soon, almost too soon, the moon began to wane and the sun was waking up from her slumber.

The weres nodded to the wolves who bowed and Ulises snapped at one who got too close to Soarin and they were off.

They quietly made their way back into the motel and gathered the few things they left in there and after doing a quick morning routine, they headed back home.

*****

            “I cannot believe it.” Ulises said after they hopped in the truck. “That was so much fun! Thank you for asking me.”

            “Thank you for saying yes.” They both replied.

Ulises pulled Kellie into her lap and Soarin close. “I could never say no to you guys.”

Kellie smiled softly. “Was it a nice surprise?”

Ulises’s eyes flashed. “Are you kidding me?” Her hands strayed and Soarin giggled.

            “So it was _good_?” Soarin pressed.

Ulises growled and kissed her mates roughly.

When they finally pulled apart Soarin and Kellie smiled, all teeth and bright eyes.

            “Happy Anniversary.”

            “I love you.”

            “We love you more, now take us home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I told my coach/instructor xD
> 
>  
> 
> What is the surprise?!
> 
> I honestly did not mean for this story to be this long and I am so sorry.
> 
> But when you tell a writer to write, they write.  
> I know that it is awkward in some places but I couldn't say what I actually wanted to say so I had to change a few things around.  
> The ending was supposed to be different but again I could not say what I wanted to say so (insert awkward ending).


End file.
